Question: What is the least positive integer $n$ such that $n^2 - n$ is divisible by some but not all integer values of $k$ when $1\leq k \leq n$?
Solution: Note that $n^2-n=n(n-1)$ is divisible by $1$, $n-1$, and $n$. Since we want $n^2-n$ to be divisible by some but not all integer values of $k$ when $1\le k\le n$, we must have $n-1>2$ so $n>3$. If $n=4$, $n$ is divisible by 2, so $n^2-n$ is divisible by all integer values of $k$ when $1\le k\le n$. Therefore, the least $n$ is $n=\boxed{5}$.